memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Nicoletti
Susan Nicoletti was an engineering crewmember of the during its time in the Delta Quadrant, and held the rank of lieutenant. Service history 2371 In 2371, Nicoletti was a member of the away team ordered to remove Federation technology from a damaged Kazon-Nistrim raider. ( ) She was working in Main Engineering when photonic lifeforms took over the control of the holodeck and when non-corporeal beings took control of the ship. ( ) Nicoletti was also working in engineering when another malfunctioning bio-neural gel pack caused a power failure, and was part of the repair team that was sent to fix it. ( ) 2372 She played the oboe as a hobby, and worked with Harry Kim to make a new orchestral program on the holodeck. She had a reputation, at least with Tom Paris, of being cold. Her crew quarters were on deck 4, although in 2371 when Voyager encountered a spatial anomaly Nicoletti's quarters were reconfigured to be on deck 8. ( ) 2373 She assisted B'Elanna Torres in realigning the dilithium matrix on the fly. ( ) 2374 In 2374, she worked with Vorik to get the impulse engines back online after the warp core had to be ejected. ( ) She was also working in engineering when Tuvok surprised the kissing couple Torres and Paris. ( ) Later that year, Nicoletti was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who received a letter from home that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. ( ) 2375 While the ship was passing through , Nicoletti was on duty in engineering when suddenly all power went offline. She was also present when the Malon Emck was given a tour through engineering. Later, when the ship passed a spatial vortex, she was working on the bridge manning a side station. ( ) Nicoletti passed Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres in a corridor. Later, she replaced Harry Kim at the bridge ops station while he was working on the construction of the . ( ) She was at the celebration that took place in engineering marking the completion of the Quantum Slipstream Drive. ( ) In 2375, Voyager helped a group of Brenari refugees to pass through Devore Imperium space. When the Devore inspection teams checked the ship during the second inspection, she and Harry Kim were assigned to transporter room 2 while the refugees were held in transporter suspension. ( ) She was present on the bridge when Commander Chakotay, while hallucinating, threw punches at Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. ( ) Later that year, she was on duty in engineering while Voyager was preparing to enter what they thought was a wormhole, but was in fact a "telepathic pitcher plant". As Seven of Nine was the only adult crewmember unaffected, she attempted to stop the rest of the crew; she stunned Lieutenant Torres. Nicoletti turned around at the sound of the phaser beam, and was stunned as well. ( ) After she was duplicated by the Silver Blood, along with the rest of the crew, she began to break down due to radiation from a new warp core technology. She was one of the first three affected due to her proximity to the warp core. By the time the mimetic duplicate Lieutenant Torres was affected, she and Ensign Ashmore were already lying in sickbay with facial reversions. ( ) Nicoletti was present in main engineering during the briefing for the mission to repair the damaged Malon export vessel. She also witnessed B'Elanna Torres' overreacting behavior when Commander Chakotay told her about his plans. ( ) Near the end of the year, she transported Tuvok and Janeway to a Kadi planet while also receiving one of their representatives, the Abbot. ( ) 2376 Nicoletti visited the mess hall and talked to several alien visitors while Voyager docked at the Markonian outpost. ( ) She was part of B'Elanna Torres' hallucination following her shuttle accident. In this hallucination, Nicoletti was on duty in engineering when a Klingon artifact was scanned. ( ) In 2376, when a group of aliens boarded Voyager, she was on duty in engineering. As the aliens were moving at a much faster rate than the ship, she appeared frozen to them. ( ) 2377 Nicoletti worked on the bridge when Commander Chakotay, under the influence of mental conditioning of the fanatical Bajoran Vedek Teero Anaydis, stunned her with a phaser. ( ) Background information Susan Nicoletti was played by regular background actress Christine Delgado, one of many actors hired to be in the background over the seven year run of . She received no credit for her appearances. She was named by Michael Piller after a real Susan Nicoletti, a friend of Eric Stillwell. (Source: Eric Stillwell) Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (only as a biomimetic copy) ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de: Susan Nicoletti Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel